


And You Carried the Bodies, and I Carried You

by Olive_the_Olive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bear responsibility for the lives of every single troll in the universe, not just the young on Alternia, but every soldier in the expanding troll empire, conquering far away worlds and swimming through the sea of the stars.</p><p>And you ask, "Do you want me to make sure you don't get out of hand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Carried the Bodies, and I Carried You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instead of Flowers We Gave Each Other Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305034) by [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist). 



Your name is Feferi Peixes, and the weight of the world is on your shoulders. You bear responsibility for the lives of every single troll in the universe, not just the young on Alternia, but every soldier in the expanding troll empire, conquering far away worlds and swimming through the sea of the stars. One day you will be responsible for the empire itself, how it is governed, when it makes war, and how trolls care for each other, if you can get them to do that.

If they won't, you will care for them all.

Most trolls your age do not have the kind of responsibility you have. But most trolls your age are not heiresses. And even though it drags at you, even when it feels like swimming through tar, you know there is more you must do, more you must take on. That is your duty. And your responsibilities are not the type that allow even a momentary lapse. If you fail to feed your lusus, so many will die, and it will be all your fault.

You know that, in feeding your lusus, you may doom some young trolls anyway. It cannot be easy to be an orphan. But you take their lusii anyway, for the sake of the many millions that would die if you did not.

It is hard work, so as you grow older, you start to learn that to be a leader means to delegate. Eridan is a great help. You start to always taste a faint trace of blood in the water, and your mother is happy.

Eridan is also difficult to manage, and has a fascination with seadweller supremacy. He maintains he doesn't actually care if some lowbloods died, and while you think he actually would, you know it's dangerous to rely on him. You have to keep just as close of an eye on him as you do on your mother. He's your responsibility.

Vriska is the only other friend of yours that is often at sea near your castle, and it is in a moment of weakness that you confide in her. You pour out your frustrations and say some very bitter things which you have never said to anyone, but she comforts you, and tells you of her own troubles with feeding a voracious lusus.

You start to work together. She gets the trolls, and you get the lusii. It is very bloody, and that saddens you, but you are used to the carnage, and you make a good team. It does not escape you, however, that Vriska is also dangerous, perhaps even more dangerous than Eridan. Still, she does not actively want all landwellers dead, being a landweller herself, so that's an improvement.

She goes too far one day. You are not surprised, but it gets to her. There is a lot on her shoulders as well.

You make it your responsibility.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating on my actual remix and liked it a lot so I wanted to post it also! A bonus mini-remix.


End file.
